rctfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RCT Fan
Ask away! More Power I'm one of the last standing editors at this wiki, and I'm trying to keep it from dying. May I please have more power? I specifically want the power to delete utterly useless articles. Otherwise, the wiki gets cluttered and filled with bad articles. I have made many contributions, and I am currently working on expanding ride stats and scenario pages. --Ezporsche 22:21, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Hey, RCT Fan I was about to create an RCT Wiki at my club's website when I (just on a whim) searched Google and found this one. Looks like you already have a decent start here. I think you need to advertise this a little more. I searched RCT2.com and found a post from 6 months ago but that's all I found. I'd be willing to add a link to here from my club's website and advertise it in my signature (I'm a regular at Mart, RCT2, and NE). I really think a WIKI for the RCT community would be a great asset. -Rick (ekimmel) *Thanks Rick! Any help would be appreciated at this point. :) Protection Hello. Welcome to Wikicities. Please reconsider the protection of pages here at this early stage. It is likely to be off-putting to users if the first page they see is not even editable. Wikicities:Protection states that page protection is for highly vandalised pages, and since no vandalism has ever occured here, I don't see a need to start locking things down already. Angela (talk) 09:51, 30 Aug 2005 (UTC) Actually, there has been a bit of vandalism on the site regarding the main page and other parts a while ago and some of the pages are archived material that need not be tampered with. RCT Fan Administrator Hello. I used to edit this wiki when I was younger (I created the Turtle Water Ride and the Time Machine pages). However, that was before I had a user name. I am a very good editor, and since you are the only administrator, and the only editor for that matter, I was wondering if you could make me an administrator (also called a sysop). I am already one on two other wikis, and would love to join yours. So what do you say? TurtleShroom 21:09, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Hey Hey, I'm Matt 20 1 and I have become a regular contributor to this wiki. My Largest Page so far has probably been the entire RCT2 Ride List. Some other Articles include log Flume and Car Ride. If you are looking for any more Administrators please consider me. Being an Administrator would be greatly appreciated. For a full List of Articles I have Created see my User Page.--Matt 20 1 13:16, 24 January 2008 (UTC) I Need Help! Where can you find the screenshots once you've saved them? Bureaucrat Powers Hello RCT Fan, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind granting User:Ezporsche bureaucrat powers. Seeing that you are rarely active here, give this wiki a chance to survive and eventually prosper. This is just the first step in helping this wiki thrive, if you are unwilling to do this or do not respond to this message then other ways to get this job done will be found. If you could do this small task the wiki may become active again and you as well can help up where needed. Thank you for reading this. Sincerely, --I Ross I 02:23, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Powers Glad to finally here from you, I hope you like all the changes with the wiki myself and others have made to it. Are you planning on becoming active again, or at least popping in once in awhile? --I Ross I 01:05, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Powers Thanks for the new power, I hope I can use it to greatly improve the wiki! --Ezporsche 01:18, May 5, 2009 (UTC)